Cato's Story
by FreeMyMind
Summary: "Only because I wanted to kill him myself. He had the bravery to admit what I never could." Cato and Clove's story of the games. t for violence


She was on the stage, and I knew that I would follow. I was one of many volunteering, but fate had decreed it. I would be in the arena with the girl I loved. We had known each other for years. She was my best friend, she had no clue I loved her.

In the training arena, we picked out our allies. Glimmer and Marvel of course. The boy from 4, Bline and the Girl, Sraph. I wasn't sure if we needed the boy from twelve. And then that sniveling little brat from 3, who snuck to us and told us how he could disarm the bombs. I only agreed to let him join because Clove told me it was a good idea.

And then 12, _lover boy,_ At the interviews, declaring his love for that sparkling airhead. How in hell did _she _get an 11? That was when I finally conceded to let him join. Only because I wanted to kill him myself. He had the bravery to admit what I never could.

After Glimmer and Sraph died, and I had just returned from hunting lover boy, I finally admitted it. Marvel and 3 lay sleeping by the fire. Clove was just finishing her guard shift. I was about to start mine. She whispered, "What are we going to do without them? Our numbers are low." I chuckle as I zip my jacket. "You honestly think we need them? I only need one person in these games." She shifted and stared me straight in the eyes. "Who?" I cock an eyebrow and say, "Seriously? You, clove. I have only ever needed you." She smiles widely, something I haven't seen the whole time we've been in here. And the real Clove peeks out from under the mask that she's worn for the past few weeks. "Cato, are you trying to say something?" and though Brutus and Enobaria are probably cursing our names, I take her hand and say, "Three words that are too much, and yet not enough to express how I feel." She chuckles and places a hand on my chest. "This is impossible. Only one comes out." I shrug. "We're making the most of the time we have left." Then, hoping that maybe someone else is on the camera, I kiss her.

When they make the announcement, that maybe Clove and I could win, I crow with joy. She leaps on to me and kisses me thoroughly. Though I know it means that the capitol has seen us, I am pleased. I stroke back a piece of her loose hair and smile. "We are going to win this."

They make the announcement about the feast, I am instantly worried. I know what we need of course, something to stop that little bitch from 12 from skewering us. But that big guy from 11, he will defiantly be there. For the first time, Clove and I fight. "I'm quicker! If I see trouble coming, I can get out of there." She insists. "Plus, you can hide in the bushes and be there to back me up." I shake my head, "It's too dangerous Clove! Plus, I wan tot kill that little bitch myself." I growl the last part. Clove sighs and then wraps her arms around me. "Please Cato? Trust me, I'll be fine. I'll go in, get our pack and get out. If I get a chance to kill her, then I'll make sure to make it show-worthy. And then once she's gone, her partners a goner, and we can hunt Thresh. Ok?" I look down at her and gently kiss her forehead. "promise me you'll be careful? If I lost you…" She smiles, "Cato, we'll be in the winners circle by the end of the week." I do notice that she didn't actually promise, but I am just happy that she's in my arms.

The bitch screams out for lover boy, and I automatically sprint off. If she did bring him with her, then he has to be close. Suddenly I freeze. Even if she fixed that cut, he wouldn't be able to walk this far, much less help her. I automatically turn around, but I'm not quick enough. I enter the clearing just in time to see arrow girl running away and Thresh slam the rock into Clove's head one more time. My rage flares again, and drawing my sword I charge him. He is quickly gone back into the wheat field. I kneel down by Clove, her head slightly dented and bleeding. I pull her into my arms and sorrow over comes me. I throw my head back and Scream. Tears stream down my cheeks. I kiss her cheek and murmur into her hair, "I'll win for you Clove. Just for you." The cannon fires finally, and I lay her down. I remove a bottle of water from my pack and wash the blood off her face. Slowly, her beautiful features emerge in her young face. Pale pink lips I kissed so many times, green-gold eyes that used to stare at me with love, cheeks flushed pink even in death. Then, I back away and let the Hovercraft come. I grab the knife that lays on the ground and stick it in my belt.

I find Thresh in the rainstorm that I'm sure the gamemakers made to match my emotions. He sees me and doesn't try to run. "You've come to kill me." I nod. He continues, "For her." I nod once more. "I won't make it easy." I shrug. "I would hope not." And it's not. It takes over and hour for me to wear him down, and I have several bruises from where his fists landed. Finally I stand over him. I want to make him suffer. I want to make him feel the deadness I have since he took her from me. Almost 15 years I've loved that girl, and I got 5 days with her. 5 days. But I can't do it. I don't care anymore. I take cloves knife and put it right in his heart.

After I go through his stores and putting on the armor, I leave the wheat field. It is time for me to hunt for that bitch. And I plan on making her watch Peeta die. Just like I had to watch Clove die. I see the little ginger from 5 being picked up a day or so after Thresh dies. Just the 3 of us then. I head in the direction that the hover craft left. Then, I hear the growls. Slowly turning, I see them. The wolves. The mutts.

At the front of the pack I see the blond one with green eyes, see the tag. Glimmer. Next to her, the Brown one with brown eyes. Marvel. Finally behind them, the black one with green-gold eyes. Clove. The Glimmer-wolf steps towards me and I run. These were bred for one reason. TO kill.

I see them and run straight pass to the cornucopia. Maybe they'll turn on them. Arrow-girl and Lover boy follow me onto the cornucopia and I know she'll shoot my in a second, so I grab Peeta. His airway is collapsing under my arm. I see her draw the arrow and I growl, "I die, he falls." For several moments she appears to be desperately searching for a plan. I feel the boys hands on the outside of mine. Then pain in my hand casues me to let go. As I stumble off of the gold metal, I think, "I'm so sorry Clove. I'm so sorry."

Her wolf is the first that dives into me. How many hours do they torture me? I pass out eventually, only to wake up to more pain. My ear is gone, and part of my leg. The only thing that was keeping me alive and suffering was the only thing that was supposed to be my salvation. Finally they leave. But I still don't die. I finally look up at Katniss, I finally acknowledge she has a name, and whisper "please" I see the shine of silver in the sunlight, and remember the prayers Clove was always saying. I think of her beautiful eyes and pray that I'll end up with her.

Blissful oblivion.


End file.
